


Brother, Can You Hear Me?

by Nanitsumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Friendship, M/M, Possession, Reconciliation, Terminal Illnesses, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitsumi/pseuds/Nanitsumi
Summary: Seit einiger Zeit schon spürt Sasuke, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmt und er zunehmend schwächer wird. Seine Rache hat er aufgegeben und möchte lediglich reinen Tisch mit seinem Bruder und seinen Freunden schaffen, bevor er den Tod findet.---[Ita/Sasu]Don't like it, don't read it!---Weitere tags werden mit Fortschreiten der Geschichte hinzugefügt.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Ausgestoßen

_Deine schwarzen Augen blicken mich an.  
Viel zu intensiv.  
Dein Blick verpasst mir eine Gänsehaut.  
Ein verboten gutes Gefühl beschleicht mich, wenn du mich berührst.  
Ich erzittere unter deinen Händen.  
Bruder, lass mich nie wieder allein!_

Das stetige Knistern der wärmenden Flammen war das einzige Geräusch, das die Stille der Nacht zu durchbrechen vermochte. Nicht einmal das Zirpen einer Grille oder Schreien einer Eule war zu hören. Es kam der kleinen Gruppe vor, als würde sich sogar die Natur vor ihrer Anwesenheit zurückziehen.  
Ein Seufzen verließ Karins Lippen, als sie sich zurücklehnte und die Decke enger um sich zog. Es war eine kühle Nacht und umso mehr wunderte es sie, dass Sasuke noch immer in seinem kurzärmligen Shirt dasaß und im Gegensatz zu seinen Kameraden nicht zu frieren schien. Suigetsu hatte versucht, ihm eine wärmende Decke umzulegen, doch die Geste hatte der Dunkelhaarige mit einem abweisenden Schulterzucken abgetan. Jūgo und Suigetsu waren mittlerweile eingenickt, Sasuke dagegen starrte noch immer in die Flammen, obwohl es an Karin war die erste Wache zu übernehmen.  
Es war der Rothaarigen nicht entgangen, dass Sasuke in letzter Zeit wenig schlief und sich zu verändern schien. Sie waren nun schon seit gut drei Jahren als Team unterwegs und die kleinste Veränderung im Verhalten ihrer Teamkameraden stach Karin sofort ins Auge. Doch auch den beiden Schlafenden waren die Veränderungen an Sasuke aufgefallen. Es war ja auch kaum zu übersehen, der junge Uchiha hatte in den letzten Wochen merklich an Gewicht verloren und war gesprächiger, netter geworden. Für die meisten kein Grund zur Sorge, doch zu Sasuke passte dieses Verhalten nicht. Normalerweise achtete er sehr auf sich und seine Gesundheit, immerhin hatte er ein Ziel zu verfolgen, für das er stark und kräftig sein musste. Für Schwäche war keine Zeit und gerade die schien ihn zu befallen. Natürlich wollte sich Sasuke nichts davon anmerken lassen, doch den aufmerksamen Augen seiner Kollegen entging das nicht. _Kollegen …_ Karin schnaufte innerlich. Sie vier waren längst mehr als das, sie waren in den letzten Jahren gute Freunde, wenn nicht sogar eine kleine Familie geworden. Was für jeden von ihnen als Zweckgemeinschaft begonnen hatte, hatte sich zu etwas viel Wichtigerem entwickelt. Zwar sprach es niemand von ihnen aus, doch war es für jeden von ihnen offensichtlich. Sie kannten ihre Geheimnisse und Wünsche, die Gefühle der anderen waren ein offenes Buch für sie und jede Lüge wurde sofort durchschaut.  
Sie alle teilten ein ähnliches Schicksal und passten vielleicht deshalb so gut zusammen. Als normal würde Karin keinen von ihnen bezeichnen und je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr kam ihr ihr Grüppchen wie ein kleiner Kreis Ausgestoßener vor. Sie hatten kein Zuhause mehr, keinen Ort, an dem sie sich zurückziehen konnten. Jeder von ihnen hatte sein Päckchen zu tragen aber gemeinsam schien es doch leichter zu sein, als alleine.  
„Du solltest auch schlafen, Karin. Lass mich die erste Wache übernehmen“, unterbrach Sasuke die Rothaarige in ihren Gedanken.  
„Bist du sicher?“  
Ein Nicken folgte als Antwort und mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren Freund und einem leisen Seufzer schloss Karin ihre Augen und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Mit Sasuke wollte und konnte sie nicht diskutieren, dafür war er zu dickköpfig. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis Karin schließlich einschlief und Sasuke die Nacht für sich hatte.  
Mit ausdruckslosem Blick betrachtete er seine schlafenden Freunde und fuhr sich anschließend müde über die Augen. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er hätte nicht schlafen können, zu viele Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf umher und verhinderten, dass er Ruhe fand. Er wusste, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte und egal wie gut er es zu verstecken suchte, er war sich sicher, dass seine Freunde es längst bemerkt hatten. Zwar wusste er noch nicht, was genau es war, das ihm so zusetzte, doch es schwächte ihn ungemein und beunruhigte den Dunkelhaarigen. Er spürte, wie sein Chakra schwächer wurde und er immer größere Mühe hat, mit der Ausdauer seiner Teamkollegen mitzuhalten. Viel zu oft kam er viel zu schnell außer Atem und spürte das verräterische Stechen in der Lunge. Viel zu häufig erlag er seinen Kopfschmerzen oder den Krämpfen in seinen Gliedern. So gut es ging versuchte er, all dies vor seinen Freunden zu verheimlichen, doch wie lange ihm dies noch gelingen sollte, stand in den Sternen.  
Den anderen musste längst aufgefallen sein, dass sich etwas verändert hatte, da machte sich Sasuke keine falschen Hoffnungen. Schon vor Monaten hatte er die Suche nach seinem Bruder aufgegeben. Seine Rache beschäftigte ihn längst nicht mehr. Tief in sich wusste Sasuke, dass diese ihn nicht retten würde und mit dieser Erkenntnis hatte er auch festgestellt, dass er seinen Bruder gar nicht töten wollte. Jahrelang hatte er seinen Hass in sich hineingefressen und alles Schlechte, das ihm widerfahren war, auf seinen Bruder projiziert. Natürlich war dieser schuld am Tod seines Clans, doch Sasuke und Karin hatten Nachforschungen angestellt und mittlerweile war sich Sasuke sicher, dass Itachi einen mehr als guten Grund für sein damaliges Handeln gehabt haben musste.  
Nein, seine Rache hatte er abgeschrieben. Doch wiedersehen wollte er Itachi um jeden Preis. Sasuke schluckte. Er war sich sicher, dass es weiter bergab gehen und er schwächer werden würde. Er hoffte nur, dass ihm noch genug Zeit blieb um seine Angelegenheiten zu regeln. Er wollte mit seinem Bruder reinen Tisch machen und von ihm endlich die Wahrheit erfahren. Wenn er das erreicht hatte, würde er zurück nach Konoha gehen und sich bei seinem ehemaligen Team entschuldigen. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, sie würden ihn wohl kaum mit offenen Armen empfangen und wieder aufnehmen. Doch bevor er starb, wollte er seine Freunde noch einmal sehen.  
Sasuke erschauderte. Nun hatte er es tatsächlich gedacht. Er würde sterben, daran blieb kein Zweifel. Irgendetwas zog an seinen Kräften und gute Heiler gab es zu wenig.  
Natürlich konnte er die Hokage um Hilfe bitten, wenn er schon nach Konoha zurückkehrte, doch das kam für ihn nicht in Frage. Sasuke war noch immer so stolz und sturköpfig wie eh und je. Er würde nicht wie ein geschlagener Köter angekrochen kommen und um Hilfe flehen. Solange er Itachi und seine Freunde noch einmal sah, sollte ihm alles recht sein. Es störte ihn nicht, von dieser Welt zu scheiden. Zu viel war geschehen, für das er sich schuldig fühlte und das ihm jeden Willen geraubt hatte. Die letzten Jahre waren nicht einfach gewesen und wenn Sasuke an seine Zeit bei Orochimaru zurückdachte, kam ihm die Galle hoch.  
Innerlich schüttelte er sich. Nein, zu sterben machte ihm nichts aus. Ein leises Seufzen verließ seine Lippen und er sah zum dunklen Nachthimmel empor. Wolken verdeckten die Sterne und den Mond, vermutlich würde der nächste Morgen kalt und nass beginnen. 

„Hatschi!“  
„Gesundheit:“  
„Danke …“  
Griesgrämig rieb sich der blonde Shinobi über die Nase und schüttelte sich. Seit sie Konoha für ihre Mission verlassen hatten, hatte es ohne Unterlass geregnet. Vier Tage ging das nun schon so und allmählich hatte Naruto das Gefühl, dass seine Sachen nie wieder trocknen würden. Natürlich sollte ein guter Ninja über soetwas stehen und nicht rummosern, doch wer saß schon gerne im Nassen und holte sich dabei eine Erkältung?  
„Hier, nimm das“, sagte Sakura und reichte ihrem Freund eine grünliche Pille. Stirnrunzelnd nahm Naruto diese entgegen, fragte aber nicht weiter nach, sondern schluckte sie und spülte mit etwas Wasser den ekligen Geschmack hinunter. Eines hatte der Chaosninja gelernt: Wenn Sakura ihm eine Tablette gab, stellte man keine Fragen, man bedankte sich und hakte nicht weiter nach. In diesem Fall war er sich sicher, dass es gegen seinen Schnupfen helfen und sein Immunsystem stärken würde. Auf Sakura konnte er sich eben verlassen.  
Ein Knacken ertönte und sofort waren die beiden auf den Beinen und in Kampfstellung. Doch lediglich ein kleiner Hund mit Konoha-Stirnband kam aus dem nächsten Busch hervor und sah die beiden abschätzend an. „Immer langsam mit den jungen Hunden“, sagte Pakkun und schüttelte sich die Nässe aus dem Fell.  
Sakura und Naruto atmeten gleichzeitig aus und steckten ihre Waffen wieder weg. Pakkun kündigte lediglich Kakashis Rückkehr an und wenige Sekunden später erschien dieser auch schon. Die Schriftrolle in seinen Händen bedeutete ihnen, dass alles gut gegangen war und die Mission reibungslos verlaufen war.  
Naruto murmelte etwas Unverständliches und setzte sich wieder hin. Seiner Meinung nach war dies die langweiligste Mission des Jahrhunderts und er verstand noch immer nicht, wieso Tsunade sie hergeschickt hatte. Wieder einmal beklagte er sich laut darüber und erntete ein Zischen seitens Sakuras. „Willst du, dass der ganze Wald dich hören kann?“  
„Ach komm schon Sakura-chan, niemand ist hier“, entgegnete Naruto, hielt für die restliche Zeit jedoch den Mund und schmollte stattdessen vor sich hin.  
Er erntete ein weiteres Kopfschütteln seitens Sakura, bevor diese sich streckte und sich ebenfalls wieder hinsetzte. Immerhin würden sie nun wieder nach Konoha zurückkehren können. Die Aussicht auf ein warmes und trockenes Bett erhellte ihre Laune.  
Ein lautes Gähnen verließ Narutos Mund und er sah von Sakura zu Kakashi. „Also, wann können wir zurück nach Konoha?“  
Der Jōnin zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn ihr fit seid, können wir uns heute schon auf den Rückweg machen.“  
Naruto war sofort auf den Beinen. Nicht eine Sekunde wollte er länger in diesem Regen sitzen. Augenverdrehend erhob sich auch Sakura und so verloren sie keine weitere Zeit, sondern machten sich wieder auf nach Konoha.

„Ich habe sie gefunden. Der Kopierninja und Tsunades Schülerin sind bei ihm. Verstanden.“  
Eine dunkle Gestalt zog sich von ihrem Aussichtsposten in die Schatten der Nacht zurück und folgte Team Kakashi ungesehen. Ein Grinsen umspielte die Lippen des Unbekannten und er zog seinen Mantel fester um sich. Endlich hatten sie den Kyūbi gefunden, nun würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen könnten.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen und danke, dass ihr reinschaut.
> 
> Das ist das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, dass ich mich wieder an eine FF, oder ans Schreiben überhaupt, setze.  
> Ich habe einen groben Plan für diese Story im Hinterkopf und will versuchen, spätestens alle zwei bis drei Wochen ein weiteres Kapitel hochzuladen.
> 
> Also bis dahin,  
> Nanitsumi


	2. Fall

Wie er vorhergesehen hatte, begann der nächste Morgen verregnet und auch in den nächsten Tagen sollte sich keine Besserung zeigen. Sasuke mochte den Regen. Obwohl er Kälte brachte und seinen Teammitgliedern schlechte Laune bescherte, so hatte er sich in dem kühlen Nass schon immer wohl gefühlt. Wenn es regnete achteten die Menschen nicht aufeinander, niemand sah die Traurigkeit in der anderen Blicke und Tränen blieben unbemerkt. Ein Regenschauer war der perfekte Moment, um einfach im Freien zu sitzen und in aller Ruhe nachzudenken. Und in letzter Zeit dachte Sasuke viel nach. Meistens, während seine Freunde schliefen. Er selbst brauchte nicht viel Schlaf, zumindest redete er sich das ein, zumal er sowieso keinen ruhigen Schlaf finden konnte. Immer wieder rüttelten ihn seine Träume wach und jagten ihm einen Schauer nach dem nächsten über den Rücken. Dagegen beruhigte es ihn, den ruhigen Atem seiner schlafenden Kameraden zu hören und sich von den trüben Gedanken ablenken zu lassen.  
Bisher hatte Sasuke vor den anderen geheim halten können, dass er kaum schlief, doch wie lange er seine Maskerade aufrechterhalten konnte, war fraglich. Gerade wenn sie sich viel fortbewegten, spürte er das Zittern in seinen Muskeln. Sein Körper teilte ihm unmissverständlich mit, dass er keine Energie mehr hatte, doch der Uchiha ignorierte diese Anzeichen gekonnt.  
Sein Team hatte das vernebelte und viel zu nasse Kiri beinahe durchquert, da wollte keiner von ihnen einen zusätzlichen Stopp zum Rasten einlegen. Wie von selbst bewegte sich Sasukes Körper fort und er achtete nicht auf seine Schritte, zu eingeprägt waren diese Bewegungen. Von Baum zu Baum springen war für Shinobi so normal wie das Atmen. An ihnen flogen Äste und Blätter vorbei und Sasuke bemerkte nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Er bemerkte nicht einmal, dass er den nächsten Ast verfehlte und ungehalten auf den Erdboden zu sauste. Sein Blick war leer und hätte Jūgo nicht schnell genug reagiert und ihn aufgefangen, so wäre Sasuke schmerzlich auf die nächste Baumwurzel gefallen und hätte sich womöglich ernsthaft verletzt.  
„Hey Sasuke, was soll der Unsinn?“, schalte ihn sein Freund und wollte ihn auf dem Boden absetzen, doch keinerlei Reaktion erfolgte. „Sasuke?“  
Die Augen noch immer in die Leere gerichtet, hing Sasuke schlaff in den Armen seines Freundes, der nichts weiter tun konnte, als den Dunkelhaarigen weiterhin zu halten. Dieser war weggetreten und schien das, was um ihn herum geschah, nicht mehr mitzubekommen. Jūgo schluckte hart und sah zu Karin und Suigetsu hinüber. Die Rothaarige eilte sofort zu ihnen hinüber und kontrollierte Puls und Atmung des Uchihas. Alles normal.  
„Ich bin kein Heiler, aber ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn wir uns einen warmen und vor allem trockenen Unterschlupf suchen und eine längere Rast einlegen“, sagte sie mit besorgter Miene und keiner der anderen beiden wollte widersprechen.  
Das nächste Dorf war nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt und schon eine halbe Stunde später betrat Karin eine kleine Herberge. Sie war weder besonders luxuriös noch zentral gelegen, demnach perfekt für die vier.  
„Willkommen im ‚Zum fackelnden Holzscheit‘, ich hoffe, Sie haben eine angenehme Reise hinter sich!“, begrüßte ein älterer Herr Karin, die zugleich ihr schönstes Lächeln aufsetzte und an den Empfangstresen trat.  
„Aber ja doch, nur das Wetter könnte etwas besser sein“, scherzte sie und der ältere Herr nickte lächelnd.  
„Dieses vernebelte Nieselwetter ist hier in Kiri ja leider keine Seltenheit. Nun denn, was kann ich für Sie tun?“  
„Ich hätte gern ein Zimmer mit großem Doppelbett für die kommenden sechs Nächte gebucht“, flötete Karin und lehnte sich an den Tresen. Obwohl die Herberge nicht die beste war, würde sie dieses Zimmer einiges kosten aber Sasuke brauchte dringend Ruhe und sie und die zwei anderen könnten zur Not auch auf einem Sofa oder dem Boden schlafen.  
„Ein Zimmermit Doppelbett … ah, gut. Ich gebe Ihnen eines unserer Eckzimmer, das ist etwas ruhiger gelegen und noch dazu ein wenig komfortabler“, erklärte der Herr und Karin beugte sich ein wenig vor und schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen.  
„Das ist ja wunderbar, vielen Dank!“  
_Männer … egal wie alt sie sind, einer jungen hübschen Frau können sie ja doch nicht widerstehen_ , dachte sich die Rothaarige und war froh, dass sie Jūgo und Suigetsu angewiesen hatte draußen auf sie zu warten. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt nicht zu viert einzuchecken, um weniger Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
Nachdem Karin den Schlüssel entgegengenommen und sich verabschiedet hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg ins obere Stockwerk und betrat das Zimmer. Sie verschloss die Tür hinter sich, damit niemand unangemeldet hereinplatzen konnte, ging schnellen Schrittes zum Fenster hinüber und öffnete es. Keine zwei Sekunden später kletterten Suigetsu und Jūgo, der noch immer Sasuke in den Armen hielt, herein.  
Nachdem Jūgo Sasuke auf dem Bett abgelegt und ihn zugedeckt hatte, überprüfte Karin erneut dessen Vitalzeichen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Ich weiß beim besten Willen nicht, was ihm fehlt. Alles scheint in Ordnung zu sein. Ich könnte sein Blut auf etwaige Unregelmäßigkeiten kontrollieren, doch dafür haben wir nicht die benötigte Ausrüstung hier“, murmelte sie vor sich hin und blickte in Sasukes noch immer stur geradeausschauende Augen.  
Keiner von ihnen hatte ihren Freund je so gesehen. Sasuke wirkte immer selbstbeherrscht und stark, ließ sich niemals auch nur den Hauch von Schwäche anmerken. Karin vermutete, dass Sasuke schon seit Längerem etwas mit sich herumschleppte und ihnen einfach nichts gesagt hatte. Das würde ihm ähnlichsehen. Nun lag er vor ihnen und keiner wusste, wie sie vorgehen sollten.  
„Ich denke fürs Erste ist es das Beste, wenn wir abwarten. Hier können wir einige Tage bleiben und wenn es Sasuke dann immer noch nicht besser gehen sollte, dann …“ Karin verstummte. _Ja, was dann?_

Sie waren nicht mehr weit von der Grenze zu Konoha entfernt, als sich Pakkun wieder zu ihnen gesellte. Kakashi warf ihm einen schnellen Blick zu und der Ninken nickte kaum merklich. Kaum einen Augenblick später sauste ein riesiges Schwert dicht an ihnen vorbei und blieb wenige Meter vor der Gruppe im Boden stecken. Kakashi und sein Team hielten an und gingen sofort in Abwehrstellung.  
„So sieht man sich wieder“, ertönte eine kratzige Stimme und aus den Nebeln trat eine Gestalt hervor, die das in Bandagen gewickelte Schwert aus dem Boden zog und locker in einer Hand hielt.  
Kakashi derweilen hatte sein Stirnband zu Seite geschoben und sah sich mit seinem Sharingan aufmerksam um, was seinem Gegner ein Lachen entlockte.  
„Keine Sorge, Itachi ist nicht hier. Was nicht heißen soll, dass ihr leichtes Spiel mit mir haben werdet“, knurrte Kisame und bleckte die Zähne.  
Tatsächlich konnten sie Itachis Chakra nirgends spüren, was aber nichts heißen musste. Vielleicht versteckte sich der Uchiha auch, nur um dann später, wenn sie erschöpft vom Kampf mit Kisame waren, einzugreifen und ihnen den Rest zu geben. Doch nun gab es anderes zu bedenken, ihr Gegner war alleine und sie waren zu dritt. Die perfekte Gelegenheit ihrer eigentlichen Mission nachzukommen und eines der Akatsukimitglieder gefangen zu nehmen.  
„Na dann mach ich mal den Anfang!“, rief Naruto und sofort stürmte er auf den Fischmenschen zu. Im Lauf formte er ein Fingerzeichen und ließ einige Kage Bunshin entstehen. Kisame lachte über die Dummheit des jungen Shinobi, ihn alleine anzugreifen. Dass dies alles zu ihrer Taktik gehörte, sah er nicht.  
Wie immer brüllte Sakura ein „Naruto, verdammt!“ und Kakashi kratzte sich am Kopf. Derweil zog er hinter seinem Rücken eine Schriftrolle hervor, breitete sie anschließend auf dem Boden aus und begann Fingerzeichen zu formen.  
Kisame verpasste den angreifenden Doppelgängern einen Schlag mit seinem Samehada und schleuderte Naruto zurück, welcher von Sakura aufgefangen wurde. Als er wieder auf den Beinen war startete er sofort einen weiteren Angriff, doch Kisame hatte Kakashi erblickt.  
„Oh nein, das wirst du nicht!“, rief er und schleuderte sein Schwert auf den Jōnin zu. Dieser rührte sich nicht, sondern konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein Jutsu. Bevor der Angriff ihn treffen konnte, sprang Sakura dazwischen und versetzte dem Schwert einen Fausthieb, der es zur Seite schleuderte. Es flog auf die nahestehenden Bäume zu und das Bersten des Holzes war zu hören. In der Nähe schreckten einige Vögel auf und verließen kreischend ihre Nester.  
„Soso, ihr glaubt mich gefangen nehmen zu können. Ihr drei? Pah, lächerlich!“, lachte Kisame, der Kakashis Jutsu durchschaut hatte und ging gemächlich um die drei herum, um sein Samehada aus dem Unterholz zu ziehen. Er schulterte es, stellte seine Füße parallel und formte Fingerzeichen.  
„Dann zeig ich euch mal, mit wem ihr es zu tun habt!“, rief er und schon entstanden um ihn herum drei Doppelgänger. „Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!“  
Die Wasserdoppelgänger zögerten nicht lange und rannten auf die Konoha Shinobi zu. Naruto war der erste, der sich ihnen entgegenstellte. Mit einem Rasengan in der Hand stürzte er sich auf den nächsten Doppelgänger und durchbohrte ihn. Doch statt sich auf dem Boden auszubreiten verteilte sich das Wasser um Naruto herum, umschloss ihn in einer Kugel und hielt ihn an Ort und Stelle fest.  
„Suirou no Jutsu“, erkannte Sakura und wich dem Hieb des nächsten Doppelgängers aus. Würde sie ihn berühren, so wusste sie, würde auch sie im Wassergefängnis festsitzen und Kakashi müsste sein Jutsu unterbrechen. Doch die Haruno stand den beiden Doppelgängern allein gegenüber und als sich einer von ihnen auf ihren Sensei zubewegte, versuchte sie diesen mit einem schnellen Tritt zurückzustoßen, fand sich bald darauf jedoch ebenfalls im Wasser gefangen wieder.  
Kisame lachte laut als sein letzter verbliebener Doppelgänger auf Kakashi zuschritt und ihn ohne Gegenwehr in sich aufnahm und bewegungsunfähig machte.  
„Pah, und ihr wollt Shinobi sein? Dass ich nicht lache! Heutzutage lässt Konoha wohl jeden auf Mission gehen!“, lachte der Fischmensch hämisch und schritt auf seine Gefangenen zu. „Pein wird hocherfreut sein, wenn ich ihm den Kyūbi bringe.“  
Kisame glaubte den Kampf beendet und schritt, seine Deckung vernachlässigend, auf seine drei Gefangenen zu. Ein lautes „Shannarō!“ war die einzige Vorwarnung und als der Hoshigaki sich umdrehte, spürte er direkt Sakuras Faust im Gesicht. Die Wucht des Schlags schleuderte ihn nach hinten, wo Naruto ihn bereits mit einem Rasengan erwartete.  
„Rasengan!“, schrie er und stieß seinem Gegner die rotierende Kugel in die Magengegend. Einige Meter von ihm entfernt landete Kisame auf dem Boden und hielt sich keuchend den schmerzenden Bauch.  
„Wie …?“  
Unter ihm bildete sich ein Siegel und machte den Nukenin bewegungsunfähig.  
„Das hast du deiner Überheblichkeit zu verdanken“, sagte nun Kakashi, der, mit der Schriftrolle in der Hand, auf den am Boden Liegenden zukam. An seine beiden Mitkämpfer gerichtet fuhr er fort: „Gute Arbeit!“  
„Was haben Sie denn sonst erwartet?!“, entgegnete Naruto, stemmte stolz die Hände in die Seiten und grinste seine Teamkameraden an. Derweilen lösten sich die drei Schattendoppelgänger, die sich als sein Team ausgegeben hatten und von Kisame im Wassergefängnis festgehalten worden sind, in Luft auf. Bevor noch einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, machte es _Puff!_ , Kisame war verschwunden und Kakashi rollte zufrieden die Schriftrolle auf.  
„Die Mission war ein voller Erfolg würde ich sagen“, meinte er an seine beiden Schüler gerichtet und schickte Pakkun, der sich, natürlich erst nachdem die Gefahr gebannt war, wieder zu ihnen gesellt hatte, mit einer Nachricht an die Hokage voraus.  
„Also dann, zurück nach Hause!“

„Dieser Volltrottel!“  
Dass ihr Kampf aus sicherer Entfernung von einem weiteren Akatsuki beobachtet worden war, hatte keiner der Konohanin bemerkt. Zetsu hatte die ganze Zeit über ein Auge auf Kisame gehabt, der seine Mission von Anfang an auf die leichte Schulter genommen und daher versagt hatte.  
Zetsu lehnte sich zurück und verschmolz mit dem Baum, auf dessen Ast er saß. Er würde Pein von dem Geschehen berichten und anschließend den Ausweichplan einleiten. Zwar hatten sie darauf gesetzt, dass sich Kisame nicht so leicht ausschalten lassen würde, doch Vorsicht war immer besser als Nachsicht und so hatte ihr Leader natürlich noch ein Ass im Ärmel. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der Hoshigaki diesen Plan nicht auch noch versaute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> hier meld ich mich also mit dem zweiten Kapitel zurück. Wie euch vielleicht aufgefallen ist, habe ich an einigen Stellen die Schreibweise der Namen geändert. Das hat den einfachen Grund, dass ich mich so nah wie möglich am Original orientieren möchte.  
> Des Weiteren freue ich mich immer über Kritik und Anregungen.  
> Zum Schluss möchte ich euch noch schöne Weihnachten und vorab einen guten Rutsch wünschen!
> 
> Beste Grüße  
> Nanitsumi


	3. Aussichten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe ihr seid alle anständig ins neue Jahr gerutscht. Alles Gute für 2020!

Vier Tage waren vergangen, seit Sasuke weggetreten war. Vier lange Tage, während derer Karin, Suigetsu und Jūgo um ihren Freund gebangt hatten und nichts weiter tun konnten, um ihm zu helfen. Zumindest starrte der Uchiha aber nicht mehr aus leeren Augen, seine Lider hatten sich vor zwei Tagen geschlossen und nun sah er so aus, als würde er einfach friedlich schlafen. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich zwar langsam, jedoch regelmäßig und Karin überprüfte von Zeit zu Zeit seine Vitalzeichen. In der letzten Nacht hatte sich Sasukes Körpertemperatur erhöht und war seither nicht mehr gesunken. Ein leichter Rotschimmer hatte sich auf seine Wangen gelegt und Karin wechselte stündlich den kühlen Lappen, den sie ihm auf die Stirn gelegt hatte.  
Die drei hatten darüber gesprochen, was der Auslöser für Sasukes Zustand gewesen sein könnte, doch zu einer wirklich plausiblen Lösung sind sie nicht gekommen. Zwar war ihnen aufgefallen, dass Sasuke wenig schlief und aß, doch dass seine Erschöpfung ein derart hohes Maß erreichen würde, dass er einfach von jetzt auf gleich in Bewusstlosigkeit fiel und tagelang nicht zu sich kam, daran glaubte keiner von ihnen.  
Es war schließlich Jūgo, der die im Zimmer herrschende Stille durchbrach. „Wir sollten die Hokage um Hilfe bitten.“  
„Bist du total übergeschnappt?“, entgegnete Suigetsu sogleich aufgebracht und sprang von seinem Stuhl. Der Orangehaarige dagegen blieb bemüht ruhig und warf seinem Teamkameraden nur einen abschätzenden Blick zu.  
„Was meinst du, wie lange Sasuke noch durchhält, ohne vernünftige medizinische Verpflegung?“  
Daraufhin entgegnete Suigetsu nichts mehr. Er wusste, dass Jūgos Einwand berechtigt war und dennoch …  
„Sollte Sasuke wieder aufwachen, wird er dir dafür den Kopf abreißen.“  
„Und wenn schon, das soll er gerne versuchen.“  
Das war ihm immer noch lieber, als dass sie weiterhin untätig rumsaßen und ihrem Freund vor sich hinsiechen ließen.  
„Jungs!“, warf Karin ein, wurde von den beiden jedoch gekonnt ignoriert.  
„Na so wie ich Sasuke kenne, wird er darüber nicht sehr begeistert sein“, fuhr Suigetsu fort und erntete dafür nur ungläubige Blicke.  
„Das ist doch vollkommen egal!“ Nun wurde Jūgo ein wenig lauter und richtete sich auf.  
„Jetzt haltet doch mal die Klappe ihr zwei!“  
Doch Karins Einwurf brachte die beiden auch nicht zum Verstummen. Eher im Gegenteil, sie erhoben ihre Stimmen gegeneinander und ignorierten die Rothaarige weiterhin.  
„Was ist dir lieber, dich Sasuke gegenüber zu rechtfertigen, wenn er von der Hokage geheilt worden und wieder aufgewacht ist, oder ihm ein Grab ausheben zu dürfen?“, polterte Jūgo. Als Suigetsu zu einem Gegenargument ansetzen wollte, reichte es Karin.  
„ICH HAB GESAGT IHR SOLLT DIE KLAPPE HALTEN!“, schrie sie und tatsächlich hielten ihre Freunde für einen Augenblick den Mund. „Da, seht!“  
Sie deutete auf Sasuke, dem ein leises Keuchen entwichen war. Schweißperlen hatten sich auf seiner Stirn gebildet und liefen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Karin trat zu ihm und fühlte seine Temperatur.  
„Er glüht ja richtig!“, stellte sie erschrocken fest und verglich Sasukes Körpertemperatur mit ihrer eigenen. Sasukes Atem ging schwerer und erst jetzt fiel auch den anderen beiden auf, dass ihr Freund komplett durchgeschwitzt war.  
Karin fluchte leise und lief Richtung Zimmertür, allerdings nicht ohne Jūgo und Suigetsu noch ein paar Anweisungen entgegenzubrüllen. „Lasst kaltes Wasser in die Wanne im Bad ein und legt ihn hinein!“ Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.  
Ohne lange zu zögern schnappte sich Jūgo Sasuke und trug ihn ans Bad hinüber, während Suigetsu den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und die alte Holzwanne mit kaltem Wasser füllte. Als diese halb gefüllt war, legte Jūgo Sasuke ins kühle Nass und kurz darauf kam Karin mit zwei großen Tüten voller Eiswürfel zurück. Ohne lange zu zögern öffnete sie diese und kippte das Eis zu Sasuke in die Wanne.  
„Ist das nicht etwas rabiat?“, traute sich Suigetsu zu fragen, hielt jedoch den Mund als Karin ihm einen giftigen Blick zuwarf.  
Die nächsten Minuten herrschte Stille im Raum, bis sich Karin schließlich zurücklehnte und entspannte. „Gut, das Eisbad scheint zu helfen. Helft mir mal ihn ins Bett zu verfrachten.“  
Gesagt, getan. Jūgo hob Sasuke wieder aus der Wanne und mit Suigetsus Hilfe entledigte er den Dunkelhaarigen seiner durchnässten Kleidung und wickelte ihn in ein großes Handtuch, bevor er ihn wieder ins Bett brachte.  
Keiner von ihnen sprach in der nächsten Zeit ein Wort, lediglich um die Wache für die Nacht einzuteilen, unterbrachen sie die Stille. Während es sich Suigetsu und Jūgo in der Zimmerecke gemütlich gemacht hatten, setzte sich Karin zu Sasuke ans Bett und überwachte seinen Schlaf. Erst weit nach Mitternacht erhob sie sich schließlich und weckte Suigetsu, der sie ablösen würde.

Unruhe. Damit ließ sich das, was er fühlte, wohl am besten beschreiben. Ihm war unerträglich heiß und am liebsten hätte er sich von links nach rechts gewälzt, nur um diesem Unwohlsein zu entkommen. Doch konnte er sich nicht rühren. Er war sich ja nicht einmal sicher, ob er wach war oder ob er träumte. Gedämpft drangen Stimmen an seine Ohren. Obwohl er nicht verstand, was sie sagten, konnte er doch heraushören, dass sie sich stritten.  
_Ruhe … verdammt sie sollen ruhig sein_ , dachte er und versuchte ihnen etwas entgegenzuschreien. Doch kein Laut verließ seine trockene Kehle und keiner seiner Muskeln rührte sich.  
Dann änderte sich um ihn herum alles, jemand schien ihn hochzuheben und das nächste, was er verspürte, war eisige Kälte. Nach dem ersten Schrecken über den plötzlichen Temperaturabfall schien sich sein Körper zu entspannen. Kaltes Wasser umspielte ihn und vertrieb die unerträgliche Hitze aus seinen Gliedern.  
Gerade, als er anfing zu frösteln, wurde er wieder aus der Kälte herausgezogen und in etwas Warmes und Flauschiges gewickelt. Das war schon viel bequemer als zuvor und er hatte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis, sich unruhig umher zu wälzen. Stattdessen legte sich ein ruhiger Schlaf über ihn.  
Einige Stunden später erst, öffnete Sasuke endlich wieder seine Augen.

Es war dunkel im Raum und lediglich die Sterne vor dem Fenster spendeten etwas Licht, sodass Sasuke zumindest ein paar Umrisse ausmachen konnte. Zwar wusste er nicht auf Anhieb, wo er sich befand, doch er konnte eindeutig Suigetsus Silhouette vor dem Fenster erkennen.  
„S … Sui … getsu …“, krächzte er leise und war selbst darüber erschrocken, wie schwach er klang. Doch sein Freund hatte ihn gehört und eilte zu dem Bett, in dem er offensichtlich lag, hinüber.  
„Sasuke! Du bist endlich wieder wach!“, sagte er und beugte sich zu ihm. „Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Durstig“, war alles, was er hervorbrachte und sofort reichte ihm Suigetsu etwas zu trinken. Gierig trank Sasuke und befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen und seine Kehle. Ihm kam es vor, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken oder gegessen.  
Suigetsu beobachtete, wie Sasuke die ganze Flasche leer trank und stellte diese anschließend wieder auf dem Tisch ab.  
„Da hast du uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!“, meinte er schließlich und setzte sich zu Sasuke ans Bett. Dieser allerdings sah ihn nur verständnislos an. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, was passiert war und so erklärte es ihm Suigetsu in ein paar kurzen Sätzen.  
„Vier Tage war ich bewusstlos?“, sagte Sasuke schließlich und legte sich eine Hand auf die Stirn. Noch immer war diese warm, doch Sasuke durchzog ein kaltes Schaudern und so zog er die Decke fester um sich.  
„Sasuke … was ist mit dir los?“, fragte der Schwertkämpfer nun gerade heraus und begegnete Sasukes verwirrtem Blick. „Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass du eine Ahnung hast, was mit dir passiert.“  
Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte er erkennen, dass Sasuke die Augenbrauen zusammenzog und sich sein Blick verhärtete, bevor er den Kopf abwandte.  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, gab er kühl als Antwort und hatte wieder seinen emotionslosen Gesichtsaufdruck aufgesetzt. Suigetsu konnte sich ein Seufzen nicht verkneifen aber wenn Sasuke nicht reden wollte, würde er keine Energie darauf verschwenden die Information aus ihm herauszupressen. Sasuke war so stur wie ein Mensch nur sein konnte, da hatte es keinen Sinn ihn zu irgendetwas überreden zu wollen.  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile beieinander, bis Sasuke sich wieder zurücklehnte und die Augen schloss. Obwohl er anscheinend vier Tage weggetreten war, war er unwahrscheinlich müde. Er fühlte sich, als könne er keine Sekunde länger die Augen aufhalten.  
Als sich Suigetsu sicher war, dass Sasuke wieder eingeschlafen war, ging er zu Karin und Jūgo hinüber und weckte die beiden. Anfangs keifte Karin ihn an, was ihm einfiele, sie schon wieder aufzuwecken, doch er beschwichtigte sie schnell und erzählte von seinem kurzen Gespräch mit Sasuke.  
Karin kaute während Suigetsus Erzählung etwas nervös auf ihren Fingernägeln herum. Schließlich seufzte sie geschlagen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
„So ungern ich das sage, aber die Hokage um Hilfe zu bitten scheint die einzige Lösung für unser Problem zu sein. Sasuke ist als Nuke-nin gebrandmarkt aber ich bin überzeugt, dass Konoha ihn wieder aufnehmen würde. Immerhin suchen seine Freunde seit Jahren nach ihm und versuchen ihn zur Rückkehr zu bewegen“, sagte sie und blickte auf ihren Freund hinüber. „Auch wenn er dagegen wäre, uns bleibt keine andere Wahl. Er wird immer schwächer und ich bin nun mal keine Ärztin.“  
Da keiner der anderen beiden Einwände erhob, war es beschlossene Sache.


	4. Planänderung

Noch in derselben Nacht packte Suigetsu seine Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg nach Konoha. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass dies die beste Lösung wäre. Immerhin musste sich Karin um Sasuke kümmern und Jūgo war mental einfach zu labil. Sie konnten es nicht riskieren ihn zur Hokage zu schicken. Wenn er durchdrehen und einen seiner mörderischen Anfälle bekam, würden die Konoha-nin ihn ohne zu zögern töten und damit wäre keinem geholfen. Also traf es Suigetsu.  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf Sasuke schulterte er sein Schwert, nickte den anderen beiden zu und sprang schließlich aus dem Fenster. Nur wenig später war er im Dunkeln des Waldes verschwunden. Er war so sehr auf sein Ziel konzentriert, dass er die kapuzenumhüllte Gestalt nicht bemerkte, die sein Weggehen genaustens beobachtet hatte. 

Den ganzen Vormittag über schlief Sasuke und wachte erst gegen Mittag erneut auf, zur Freude seiner Teamkameraden. Karin war sofort bei ihm, während Jūgo am geöffneten Fenster saß und zu ihnen hinübersah.  
„Sasuke, endlich bist du wach! Wie fühlst du dich?”, sprudelte es aus der Rothaarigen heraus und sie legte ihre Hand auf Sasukes Stirn, der sie jedoch von sich schob.  
„Gut soweit”, entgegnete er schlicht und richtete sich etwas auf, wobei ihm die Decke von den Schultern rutschte. Erst jetzt fiel dem Uchiha auf, dass er lediglich in ein Handtuch und die Decke gewickelt worden war, jedoch nichts anhatte. Als er Karin zur Rede stellte, sah er nicht sonderlich erfreut aus.  
„Du hattest gestern sehr hohes Fieber und um dich schnellstmöglich abzukühlen und deine Temperatur zu senken, haben wir dich in eine Eiswanne gelegt”, sagte Karin schlicht und richtete sich ihre Brille zurecht. Obwohl sie nichts gesehen hatte, legte sich allein bei der Vorstellung, Sasuke nackt vor sich zu sehen, ein Rotschimmer auf ihre Wangen.  
Sasuke ignorierte ihre Reaktion, wie schon seit Jahren, gekonnt und schälte sich aus dem Bett. Das Handtuch behielt er dabei um seine Hüfte und machte sich mit, wie er zu seinem Erschrecken feststellen musste, zitternden Beinen auf den Weg ins angrenzende Badezimmer.  
Dort angekommen, schloss er die Tür hinter sich und stützte sich am Waschbecken ab. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und erschöpft aber das wollte er vor seinen Freunden nicht zugeben. Das war schon immer sein Problem gewesen: Ganz gleich, wie schlecht es ihm ging, er wollte vor seinen Kameraden keine Schwäche zulassen.  
Nachdem er sich nicht mehr ganz so wackelig auf den Beinen fühlte, stieg Sasuke unter die Dusche und wusch sich den Schweiß der letzten Tage ab. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte oder bewusstlos gewesen war, jedoch fühlte er den Schweiß auf seinem Körper und dass er sich selbst riechen konnte, versetzte ihn nicht gerade in gute Stimmung.  
Es tat gut, den Dreck von sich zu waschen und als Sasuke sauber und gut riechend aus der Dusche stieg, fühlte er sich deutlich besser als zuvor. Seine Klamotten fand Sasuke ordentlich zusammengefaltet und scheinbar frisch gewaschen in einem der offenen Regale, somit griff er sich diese und zog sich wieder an. Zurück im Wohnraum legte er sich zudem seine Waffen wieder an. Nun fühlte er sich endlich wieder ganz und nicht mehr hilf- und schutzlos.  
Karin hatte sein Treiben mit zusammengezogenen Augen beobachtet und sah nicht begeistert aus. Doch sie wusste auch, dass sie den Dunkelhaarigen nicht davon abhalten konnte, dafür war er viel zu starrköpfig. Stattdessen reichte sie ihm das, was von ihrem und Jūgos Frühstück übriggeblieben war.  
„Danke, aber ich hab keinen Hunger”, lehnte Sasuke ab und fügte, bevor Karin protestieren konnte, noch hinzu: „Verratet mir lieber, wo sich Suigetsu aufhält.”  
Karin und Jūgo warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu, was Sasuke natürlich nicht entging.  
„Also?”, beharrt er und verlieh seinen Worten mit seiner Stimme etwas Nachdruck.  
Bevor Karin sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen kann, antwortete Jūgo: „Er ist unterwegs nach Konoha.”  
Sasuke muss stark an sich halten, damit ihm nicht die Gesichtszüge entgleisen. „Wie bitte?” Er hatte Jūgo schon verstanden, doch wollte er ihm die Gelegenheit geben, seine Aussage zurückzunehmen und ihm zu sagen, dass Suigetsu lediglich einen Patrouillengang machte. Doch Sasuke wusste bereits, dass dies nicht geschehen würde und so verfinsterte sich seine Miene etwas.  
„Ich habe doch ausdrücklich gesagt, dass wir nicht nach Konoha gehen”, sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme.  
„Sasuke, du bist mitten im Sprung ohnmächtig geworden. Hätte ich dich nicht aufgefangen, hättest du dich ernsthaft verletzen können. Und dann wachst du tagelang nicht auf. War doch klar, dass einer von uns Hilfe holen würde”, entgegnet Jugi nicht minder ruhig.  
„Dumm nur, dass ich gestern aufgewacht bin. Ihr hattet nicht das Recht –“  
„Nicht das Recht?! Hör mir mal zu, Karin hat sich tagein und tagaus um dich gekümmert und versucht dich aufzupäppeln. Du bist uns fast verglüht und außerdem: Hast du dich mal im Spiegel angesehen?”, fuhr Jūgo ihn an und ist nun auch von seinem Platz am Fenster aufgestanden. „Deine Augenringe sprechen Bände und wenn du nicht endlich wieder anfängst zu essen, können wir bald mehr als nur deine Rippen zählen!”  
Sasuke schluckte seine aufkeimende Wut hinunter. Dass Jūgo ihn so angehen würde, hatte er nicht erwartet. Insgeheim wusste er, dass sein Freund Recht hatte mit dem, was er ihm vorwarf. Und dennoch war er unheimlich sauer, dass sie über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden hatten, die Hokage um Hilfe zu bitten. Das war genau das, was er nicht wollte.  
Bevor Sasuke zu einem weiteren Gegenargument ansetzen konnte, hielt er inne und lauschte aufmerksam. Ein entferntes Zischen drang an sein Ohr, gleichmäßig und beständig.  
„Sasuke, was –“  
„Seid ruhig!”, fiel er Karin ins Wort und öffnete leise die Zimmertüre. Die Rothaarige hatte ihn davon abhalten wollen, doch Sasuke bedeutete ihr, sich ruhig zu verhalten.  
Mit leisen Schritten verließ er das Zimmer und ging zum Treppenabsatz hinüber. Er musste nicht erst die Leiche des Gaststättenbesitzers sehen, bevor er merkte, dass sie sich in Gefahr befanden. Er wusste nun ganz genau, was dieses zischende Geräusch verursachte.  
Mit einem Satz war er zurück im Zimmer, schnappte sich Karin und Jūgo und sprang durch das noch immer geöffnete Fenster nach draußen. Im Sprung breitete sich das Juin auf seiner Haut aus und aus seinen Schulterblättern wuchsen zwei überdimensional große Hände, die seine Sprungweite erst erweiterten und sich anschließend schützend um ihn und seine Freunde legten. Dann explodierte die Gaststätte hinter ihnen.

Den halben Tag war Suigetsu ununterbrochen Richtung Konoha gerannt und hatte sich noch keine Pause gegönnt. Er hatte schließlich keine Zeit zu verlieren. Sasuke wäre garantiert nicht begeistert über ihre Entscheidung, gegen seinen Willen Konohas Hilfe anzufordern. Selbst wenn er schon wieder aufgewacht war, er brauchte einen richtigen Arzt. Die letzten Wochen über hatte er stark abgebaut, das konnte er nicht länger vor ihnen verheimlichen.  
Er aß nichts, schlief nicht mehr und schien geistig dauernd abwesend zu sein. Suigetsu kam es so vor, als würde Sasuke selbst es nicht einmal bemerken. Manchmal saß er stundenlang da und regte sich nicht. Auch wenn sie in ansprachen kam keine Reaktion. Und dann der Zusammenbruch letzte Woche. Irgendwas stimmte mit ihm nicht und wenn er von sich aus keine Hilfe suchte, dann würden sie ihm eben ihre Hilfe aufzwingen.  
Suigetsu kam an einem kleinen Bach an und gönnte sich eine kurze Verschnaufpause. Er trank gierig und füllte seine mittlerweile leeren Wasserflaschen wieder auf. Danach wusch sich das Gesicht, kühlte sich ein wenig ab. Konohas Grenze hatte er vor etwas über einer Stunde passiert und die hier vorherrschende Wärme gefiel dem Hōzuki deutlich weniger als das kühle Nass in Kiri. Dennoch wollte er nicht zu lange an dem Bach verweilen und so lief er auch schon weiter. Immer darauf bedacht, keinen feindlichen Shinobi zu begegnen.   
Er würde wohl erst gegen Abend in Konohagakure ankommen und je näher er kam, desto vorsichtiger musste er sein. Die Shinobi aus Konoha waren zahlreich und stark, er würde sie gewiss nicht unterschätzen.

“Gute Arbeit, ihr drei!”, lobte Tsunade und sah hinter ihrem Papierstapel hervor. Vor ihr stand Team Kakashi, das vor weniger als einer Stunde von seiner Mission zurückgekehrt war. Ihren Gefangenen hatte man längst in Gewahrsam genommen und so standen Kakashi, Naruto und Sakura nun in Tsunades Büro und erstatteten ihr Bericht. Allzu glücklich sah jedoch keiner von ihnen aus und die Antwort auf das ‚Warum‘ lag auf der Hand: Es war viel zu einfach gewesen.  
Kakashi zweifelte nicht an den Fähigkeiten seines Teams, Kisame besiegen und gefangen nehmen zu können, doch der Kampf war für sie zu leicht und schnell gewonnen. Die Überraschung des Fischmenschen schien zwar echt gewesen zu sein, aber dennoch sprach er Tsunade gegenüber seine Befürchtung aus, dass es sich um einen Hinterhalt der Akatsuki halten könnte.  
„Ich verstehe deine Bedenken”, gab die Godaime ihm zu verstehen. „Wir werden ihn auf höchster Sicherheitsstufe bewachen. Selbst wenn die Akatsuki etwas geplant haben sollte, sind wir drauf vorbereitet.”  
Kakashi nickte nur und Tsunade entließ sie für den heutigen Tag.  
Wie immer ging Naruto auf direktem Weg zu _Ichirakus_ um sich seine Post-Mission-Ramen zu gönnen. Sakura dagegen verschwand in der Bibliothek um weiter an ihren Medizinjutsus zu arbeiten und Kakashi besuchte den Gedenkstein, um Rin und Obito von den neusten Geschehnissen zu berichten.

Erst am späten Abend machte sich Kakashi auf den Heimweg. Er spazierte noch eine Runde ums Dorf herum und genoss die Stille des Abends. Die meisten Bewohner lagen bereits schlafend in ihren Betten und lediglich die Laute der nachtaktiven Waldtiere durchbrachen die Ruhe. Doch als Kakashi auf das Haupttor zukam, hörte er laute Stimmen streiten. Neugierig geworden, näherte er sich und konnte Izumo und Kotetsu ausmachen, die Nachtwache hatten und sich offenbar mit einem Neuankömmling herumplagten.  
Als Kakashi das große Schwert auf dem Rücken des Fremden entdeckte, blieb er stehen und musterte ihn ganz genau. Nein, der Junge sah Zabuza keinesfalls ähnlich. Lediglich ebenso spitze Zähne wie der vor langer Zeit verstorbene Shinobi stachen Kakashi ins Auge. Ruhig bleibend ging er weiter auf die drei Shinobi zu. Der Fremde schien keine Anstalten machen zu wollen, sich mit Gewalt Zutritt zum Dorf zu verschaffen und nun erkannte Kakashi auch, wieso die zwei Chūnin ihn nicht einlassen wollten: Es war Suigetsu.  
Ihre Nachforschungen hatten ergeben, dass dieser Junge mit zu Sasukes Team gehörte, dass sich der Uchiha nach der Tötung Orochimarus zusammengestellt hatte. Doch wieso tauchte er jetzt in Konoha auf? Seit über einem Jahr hatten sie keine Hinweise mehr auf Sasukes Aufenthaltsort bekommen und nun stand einer seiner Teamkameraden vor ihren Toren.  
“Suigetsu, nicht wahr?”, sagte Kakashi, als er die drei erreicht hatte. Angesprochener wandte sich ihm zu und ein wissender Ausdruck trat in seine Augen.  
“Und du musst Kakashi sein”, erwiderte er und musterte den Kopierninja aufmerksam.  
“Kennst du ihn etwa, Kakashi?”, mischte sich nun Kotetsu ein und der Hatake nickte als Antwort. “Überlasst ihn mir, ich werde ihn zu Tsunade-sama bringen.”  
“Na endlich!”, seufzte Suigetsu und betrat gemeinsam mit Kakashi das Dorf.  
Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander her und Kakashi fragte nicht erst, wieso Suigetsu zur Hokage wollte; es hatte sicher etwas mit Sasuke zu tun. Dennoch blieb der Silberhaarige aufmerksam und beobachtete Suigetsu aus den Augenwinkeln. Bei der kleinsten ungewöhnlichen Bewegung würde er den Jungen sofort außer Gefecht setzen.  
Vor der Tür zu Tsunades Büro angekommen, hielt Kakashi kurz inne, klopfte und trat dann direkt ein, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Offenbar war Tsunade hinter ihrem Papierstapel eingeschlafen, denn sie schreckte hoch, als Kakashi und Suigetsu eintraten und sah äußerst ertappt drein. Doch als auch sie den Neuankömmling erkannte, festigte sich ihr Blick und sie erhob sich.  
„Das nenn ich mal eine Überraschung. Was führt dich hier her, Suigetsu?”  
„Na ihr habt eure Hausaufgaben aber gemacht”, konnte Angesprochener sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen und blickte sich in dem Büro um. Bevor Tsunade ihn für diesen Kommentar zurechtstutzen konnte, fuhr er fort. „Ich bin, wie ihr euch vielleicht gedacht habt, wegen Sasuke hier.”  
Sowohl die blonde Hokage als auch Kakashi nickten einstimmig.  
„Lebt er noch?”, stellte Tsunade die elementarste Frage.  
„Ja … noch.”  
Tsunades Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und auch Kakashi warf Suigetsu einen durchdringenden Blick zu.  
„Was soll das heißen, noch?”, fragte nun Tsunade und langsam ahnte sie, weswegen Suigetsu sie aufgesucht haben könnte. Wenn Sasuke ‚noch’ lebte, dann ging es ihm vermutlich nicht sonderlich gut und der Junge war hier um ihre Hilfe zu erbitten. Ein gewagtes Unterfangen. Ihm musste doch klar sein, dass sie als Hokage ihr Dorf nicht verlassen würde, um einen gesuchten Nukenin zu heilen?  
„Ich weiß schon, was ihr denkt, lasst es mich erklären, bitte”, sagte Suigetsu und überraschte die Anwesenden mit seiner nun etwas sanfter klingenden Stimme. Es schien ihm unheimlich ernst zu sein und so bedeutete Tsunade ihm fortzufahren.  
„Alles hat vor einigen Wochen angefangen, zumindest haben wir da erst bemerkt, dass etwas mit Sasuke nicht stimmt. Ihr kennt ihn ja, immer verschwiegen wie ein Toter. Von alleine würde er nicht auf die Idee kommen uns mitzuteilen, dass er krank ist.” Suigetsu ließ sein Seufzen vernehmen, bevor er fortfuhr. „Er schläft nicht mehr, isst nichts mehr und letzte Woche ist er schließlich einfach bewusstlos von einem Baum gefallen. Er eh … er hat einfach geradeaus gestarrt aber seine Augen waren leer. Fünf Tage lang ist er nicht aufgewacht, nur letzte Nacht für wenige Minuten, nachdem sein Fieber wieder gesunken ist. Wir wissen nicht, was er hat. Karin glaubt nicht, dass es nur ein Schwächeanfall war aber wir können nicht zulassen, dass er uns einfach wegstirbt!”  
Gegen Ende war Suigetsus Stimme aufgeregter geworden und Tsunade hob die Hand um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Du kommst als gesuchter Nukenin in ein Dorf voller feindlicher Shinobi und bittest mich, die Hokage, um Hilfe, weil ein anderer gesuchter Ausgestoßener einen Schwächeanfall hatte?”, fragte sie bestimmt ruhig nach.  
„Ich sagte doch, es war nicht nur –!”  
„Ich habe schon verstanden, was du gesagt hast. Und dennoch, wenn Sasuke nichts isst und nicht schläft, dann sind solche Reaktionen vorherzusehen.”  
Suigetsu ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und unterdrückte ein Knurren. „Ich weiß, dass mehr dahintersteckt. Sasuke ist einfach nicht mehr er selbst!”  
„Inwiefern?”, fragte nun Kakashi. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Sasuke einen seiner Freunde herschickte und um Hilfe bitten ließ. Und Suigetsu wäre vermutlich nicht hinter Sasukes Rücken hergekommen, wenn er sich nur um einen Schwächeanfall handeln würde.  
„Vor ungefähr einem halben Jahr sind wir zu verschiedenen Orten gereist, damit Sasuke Nachforschungen anstellen konnte. Er hat uns zwar nicht gesagt, wonach genau er sucht, aber Karin hat herausgefunden, dass er über Fluchmale und Orochimarus Experimente recherchiert hat. Er hat auch ein wenig herumprobiert mit dem, was er gefunden hat. Was genau das sollte, weiß ich leider auch nicht, doch nach diesen Versuchen hat er, wie soll ich sagen, aufgegeben.”  
„Aufgegeben?”, entfuhr es Tsunade. „Was denn aufgegeben?” Hatte Sasuke in seinem Leben jemals irgendetwas aufgegeben? Vermutlich nicht. Kakashi sah nicht minder verwundert aus, als seine Vorgesetzte.  
Suigetsu wusste genau, was die beiden dachten. Genauso hatte er anfangs auch reagiert, das passte ganz und gar nicht zu dem Sasuke, den er kannte. „Nun, alles, oder zumindest fast alles. Er hat seine Rachepläne aufgegeben und –“ Zum wiederholten Male wurde er von Tsunade unterbrochen.   
„Er hat seine Rache an Itachi aufgegeben?”, platzte es aus ihr heraus. Suigetsu nickte nur. „Aber das war alles für ihn, sein Ziel – sein Leben! Dafür hat er verdammt noch mal unser Dorf verraten!”  
„Das wäre das andere, was er aufgegeben hat.”  
Als Suigetsu die fragenden Blicke bemerkte, fügte er hinzu: „Sein Leben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> das wars leider auch schon wieder für heute. Eigentlich hatte das Kapitel noch länger werden sollen, aber ich denke, das hier war ein ganz guter Cut.  
> Wie immer freue ich mich über eure Meinung und Kritik und wenn ihr einfach so quatschen wollt, schreibt mir einfach.
> 
> Bis in zwei Wochen!  
> Nanitsumi


	5. Angriff

Vereinzelt regneten Schutt und Holzsplitter auf sie hinunter, doch bis auf das Piepen in ihren Ohren sind Sasuke, Karin und Jūgo von weiteren Schäden verschont geblieben. Obwohl Sasuke schnell reagiert und sie so weit von der Quelle der Explosion weggebracht hatte, wie es ihm in dieser kurzen Zeitspanne möglich gewesen war, hatte sie die Druckwelle der Explosion dennoch erwischt und weiter in Richtung Wald geschoben.  
Geschockt blickte Karin zurück auf das, was einmal eine Gaststätte gewesen war und richtete sich ihre Brille. „Wer …?”, fragte sie atemlos und sah sich aufmerksam um. Sasuke hingegen schüttelte den Kopf und langsam zog sich sein ausgebreitetes Juin zurück. Schwer atmend stützte er seine Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln ab.  
„Ist doch egal, wir müssen hier weg”, brachte er hervor und ignorierte Karins durchdringenden Blick. Zweifellos musste sie sein flackerndes Chakra bemerkt haben, aber darüber konnten sie später noch diskutieren. Der Angriff war eindeutig gegen sie gerichtet gewesen, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Jedoch blieb die Frage offen, wer dahintersteckte. Sasuke fielen nicht viele Personen ein, die sich einer solch hinterlistigen und feigen Methode bedienen würden. Doch er war sich sicher, dass der Unbekannte sie seit längerem beschattet haben musste, sonst hätte er kaum einen so geeigneten Zeitpunkt für seinen Angriff finden können. Der Uchiha war nur froh, dass er wach gewesen war; wieso Karin nichts bemerkt hatte, blieb ihm jedoch ein Rätsel. Er vertraute ihr, daher schloss er aus, dass es böswillig war. Doch wenn der Unbekannte sich selbst vor ihren Fähigkeiten verborgen halten konnte, war er gefährlich für sie.  
Ein Aufstöhnen Jūgos unterbrach seinen Gedankengang abrupt. Seit der Explosion hatte der Orangehaarige innerlich mit sich selbst gerungen, doch nun schien seine sanfte Seite zu unterliegen.  
„Töten … muss sie alle töten …”, knurrte er und raufte sich mit den Händen die Haare. Schwarze Male breiteten sich auf seinem Körper aus und Jūgos Kehle verließ ein Wutschrei. Karin sprang eilig beiseite und ging in Abwehrstellung. Jūgos Ausbrüche kannten sie zur Genüge und normalerweise war es ein leichtes für Sasuke, ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu rufen. Dennoch wollte sie nicht in Jūgos unmittelbarer Nähe stehen, wenn er zu wüten anfing.  
„Jūgo –“, setzte Sasuke an und richtete sich auf, doch da krümmte sich sein Freund vor Schmerz auch schon zusammen, schrie und kippte zur Seite. Regungslos blieb er am Boden liegen und die Male zogen sich zurück.  
„Nun, da waren es nur noch zwei”, ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und ließ Karin und Sasuke herumfahren. Als sie den Fremden erkannte, zog sich eine Gänsehaut über Karins Körper. Wieso hatte sie ihn nicht gespürt? Seit wann verfolgte er sie schon? Sie hatte sich jedes Chakra, das sie einmal vernommen hatte, eingeprägt und war stets aufmerksam, ob sich ihnen jemand näherte und dennoch hatte sie ihn nicht vernommen.  
„Was willst du hier?”, fragte Sasuke kühl und hatte seine gewohnt abweisende Körperhaltung eingenommen. Auch seine Stimme klang alles andere als freundlich und seine Augen musterten ihr Gegenüber abschätzend.  
„Aber Sasuke-kun, wieso denn so schlecht gelaunt?”, spottete der Neuankömmling und trat endlich aus den Schatten der Bäume hervor. Karin sog scharf die Luft ein als sie das merkwürdig verschmolzene Gesicht erblickte und entlockte dem Angreifer damit ein Lachen. „Wie ich sehe, hättet ihr nicht damit gerechnet, mich so zu sehen. Oder eher uns.”  
„Was … was hast du getan … Kabuto?”, fragte Karin mit erstickender Stimme und der Rothaarigen war ihr Entsetzen deutlich anzusehen. Sasuke fühlte ebenso, doch verbarg er dies hinter seiner Maske aus Überheblichkeit und Missfallen.  
Kabuto hingegen breitete seine Arme aus und ein hämisches Grinsen zierte seine Züge. „Das, was jeder loyale Untertan getan hätte.”  
Sasuke schnaubte. „Du wolltest seine Macht, mehr nicht. Das hat nichts mit Loyalität zu tun.”  
Erneut lachte Kabuto und sah nun zu Sasuke hinüber, musterte ihn eindringlich. „Hast du schon vergessen, dass auch du wegen Orochimarus Macht zu ihm gegangen bist? Du warst nur zu feige, den letzten Schritt zu wagen.”  
„Tze, und ihm meinen Körper überlassen? Nein danke. Sieh dich doch an, früher oder später wird er dich vollkommen einnehmen und dann wirst du nicht mehr existieren.”  
Kabuto musterte Sasuke mit einem schwarzen und einem gelben Auge. Er leckte sich über die Lippen und lachte leise. Obwohl Orochimaru zumindest äußerlich bereits die Hälfet seines Körpers übernommen hatte, war Kabutos Geist der präsente. Und dennoch hatte Sasuke das Gefühl, dass ihn Orochimarus gelbes Schlangenauge genauso interessiert und intensiv musterte wie die Jahre zuvor und ein Schaudern überlief ihn. Er konnte nicht erklären, wieso er sich plötzlich noch schwächer auf den Beinen fühlte, als bisher, aber der Anblick Kabutos, mit zahlreichen weißen Schuppen überzogen und der Weißen Schlange gar nicht mehr unähnlich, ließ ihn innerlich beben.  
Kabuto jedoch hatte einen wissenden Blick aufgesetzt. „Ich nehme an, dass dein Chakra bereits gut geschwächt sein dürfte und wenn ich richtig liege, dann hast du mir in deinem jetzigen Zustand nicht allzu viel entgegenzubringen.” Ein gehässiges Grinsen legte sich auf seine entstellte Fratze und er leckte sich erneut die Lippen.  
Der Uchiha spürte Ekel und Wut in sich hochkochen. Wenn Kabuto meinte, er würde leichtes Spiel mit ihm haben, dann hatte er sich stark verschätzt. So einfach würde er es ihm garantiert nicht machen.  
„Kümmer dich um Jūgo”, raunte er Karin zu, bevor er sein Katana zückte und auf Kabuto zuraste. Dieser wich jedoch geschickt aus und verschwand im Dickicht des Waldes, Sasuke auf seinen Fersen.

Derweil berieten sich Zetzu und Pein, wie sie mit der aktuellen Lage ¬– Kisames Gefangennahme – verfahren würden. Dass sich der Hoshigaki so leicht hatte überrumpeln lassen, gefiel dem Leiter der Akatsuki überhaupt nicht. Zwar kam ihm die aktuelle Situation ganz gelegen, aber dennoch hätte Kisame besser achtgeben müssen. Sie wollten immerhin nicht, dass die Konohanin Verdacht schöpften.  
„Wir geben ihm 24 Stunden. Sag auch Deidara Bescheid, er soll sich bereithalten”, wies Pein Zetsu an und starrte erneut in den Wolkenverhangenen Himmel über Amegakure hinauf.  
Der andere erwiderte nichts weiter, sondern verschwand in den Armen der Erde und machte sich daran, seinen Auftrag zu erledigen. Deidara würde hoch erfreut sein, dass er seiner zerstörerischen Kunst freien Lauf lassen durfte. Um Kisame brauchte er sich momentan keine weiteren Gedanken machen, er wusste immerhin von vornherein, wie ihr Plan aussehen würde, sollte er sich gefangen nehmen lassen.

Dass Sasuke noch so viele Reserven besaß, um sein Sharingan aktiviert halten zu können, hatte Kabuto überrascht. Seinen Beobachtungen und Berechnungen zufolge hätte dies nicht mehr möglich sein dürfen. Seit Wochen schon schwanden Sasukes Kräfte und der Silberhaarige hatte gedacht, dass er sich bereits durch das Retten seiner Freunde verausgabt haben musste. Da hatte er offenbar danebengelegen. Doch es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis auch diese Reserven aufgebraucht waren und Sasuke auf die Kraft des Juins zurückgreifen müsste. Genau darauf wartete Kabuto, denn erst dann hätte er eine Chance gegen den Uchiha.  
Diesbezüglich machte er sich nichts vor, dieser verwandelte Körper war neu für ihn und Sasuke war in den letzten Jahren ziemlich stark geworden. Im Moment blieb ihm nichts weiter übrig, als auszuweichen und Sasuke immer weiter von seinen Freunden wegzulocken.  
„Bleib endlich stehen du feige Ratte!”, knurrte Sasuke und versuchte nah genug an Kabuto heranzukommen, dass er ihn mit seinem Kusanagi erwischen konnte. Unter normalen Umständen wäre das kein Problem gewesen, immerhin hatte er jahrelang seine Schnelligkeit trainiert und bisher war ihm noch niemand außerhalb Konohas begegnet, der mit ihm hätte Schritt halten können.  
Momentan sah die Situation jedoch anders aus und er konnte keinen Schlag landen. Würde er etwas mehr Chakra konzentrieren, könnte er Kabuto vermutlich einholen und sogar ein Chidori dürfte dann kein Problem darstellen. Jedoch sollte er sich damit beeilen. Zwar war es nur eine Vermutung, aber Sasuke war sich sicher, dass Kabuto Jūgo mit einem speziellen Jutsu ausgeschaltet hatte, nachdem er auf seine Naturenergie zurückgegriffen hatte. Und da auch Sasuke das Juin trug, das aus Experimenten an Jūgos Fähigkeiten entstanden war, war er sich sicher, dass Kabuto auch ihn mühelos außer Gefecht setzen konnte, sobald sich die schwarzen Male auf seiner Haut ausbreiteten. Er wusste, dass er nicht viel Chakra zur Verfügung hatte und doch wollte er sich Kabuto und damit hoffentlich auch Orochimaru ein für alle Mal vom Hals schaffen. In ein paar Metern würden sie eine Lichtung erreichen, das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit für einen schnellen Angriff mit Chidori.  
Sasuke holte tief Luft und während er mehr Chakra auf seine Füße konzentrierte, steckte er sein Katana zurück und formte Fingerzeichen. Dann schoss er auf Kabuto zu und richtete das Chidori auf seine Brust. Kabuto war überrascht über diesen Versuch und schaffte es nur mit Mühe, noch auszuweichen, sodass Sasukes Attacke daneben ging und einen kleinen Krater auf der Lichtung hinterließ.  
Sasuke fluchte innerlich, doch her hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er hechtete Kabuto hinterher und bereitete seine nächste und vermutlich letzte Attacke vor. Wenn diese ebenfalls daneben ging, sah es schlecht für ihn aus.

Karin fluchte leise, als Sasuke und Kabuto im Unterholz verschwunden waren. Was dachte er sich bloß dabei? Sie hatte genau gespürt, wie instabil sein Chakrafluss war, ganz abgesehen davon, dass er kaum noch welches übrig hatte. Und dann ließ er sie hier mit dem bewusstlosen Jūgo zurück. Karin konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser bei klarem Verstand war, wenn er wieder aufwachte. Seiner Mordlust hatte sie nichts entgegenzubringen.  
Seufzend formte Karin ein paar Fingerzeichen und erschuf einen Doppelgänger. Gemeinsam hievten sie ihren Freund hoch, jeder legte sich einen Arm um die Schulter, und anschließend folgten sie Sasuke in den Wald hinein. Auch er würde ihre Hilfe benötigen, wenn er nicht aufpasste. Kabuto war nicht zu unterschätzen und Karin fürchtete, dass Sasuke genau das aber tat.  
Während sie von Ast zu Ast sprangen, versuchte sie, Sasuke und Kabutos Chakren zu erspüren. Doch sie nahm nur das ihres Freundes wahr, Kabuto konnte sie noch immer nicht ausmachen.  
_Merkwürdig … War das schon immer so und es ist mit nur nicht aufgefallen?_ , fragte sie sich und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ganz sicher hatte Orochimaru sein Chakra vor ihr zu verbergen gewusst, Kabuto musste es also dank ihrer Verschmelzung ebenfalls können. Und wie er sich Jūgos entledigt hatte … Sasuke musste höllisch aufpassen, sie hatte Jūgos Chakra schwinden gespürt, kurz bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Kabuto hatte sein Chakra, oder zumindest die Naturenergie seines Kekkei Genkais, kontrollieren können. Würde Sasuke also auf sein Juin zurückgreifen müssen, hätte Kabuto den Kampf wahrscheinlich gewonnen.  
Ein lautes Zischen ertönte, gefolgt von einem Knall. Karin blickte konzentriert auf, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Das Geräusch von Sasukes Attacke hätte sie aber jederzeit erkannt.  
„Scheiße!”, fluchte sie leise und beschleunigte ihre Sprünge. Am Rande der kleinen und unscheinbaren Lichtung angekommen, verschnaufte sie kurz und sah sich um. Obwohl allmählich die Dämmerung hereinbrach, konnte sie ihre Umgebung nur zu gut erkennen und somit auch den dunkelhaarigen Mann, der etwas weiter links von ihr auf der Lichtung stand und stirnrunzelnd herübersah.  
Karin schluckte und schalte sich, dass sie nicht nach sich nähernden Chakren Ausschau gehalten hatte. Dass sie ausgerechnet hier auf ihn treffen würden, war unglücklich. Doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, ertönte erneut das laute Zischen Sasukes Chidoris, dicht gefolgt von einem lauten Knacken. Kurz danach hörte sie einen Aufschrei, bei dem sich ihre Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
„Sasuke …”, murmelte sie und ohne weiter auf den anderen Mann zu achten, lief sie los.

Der Dunkelhaarige verzog keine Miene, sah der Rothaarigen nur kurz nach, bevor auch er ihr in den Wald folgte. Er hatte seit geraumer Zeit auf der Lichtung gestanden und gewartet, doch dass er ausgerechnet hier auf Sasuke und seine Freunde treffen sollte, hatte selbst den sonst so abgeklärten Shinobi überrascht. Noch überraschender fand er jedoch, dass weder Sasuke, noch sein Gegner ihn bemerkt zu haben schienen. Wenn er jedoch daran dachte, wie schwach und gleichzeitig konzentriert Sasuke ausgesehen hatte, war das nicht weiter verwunderlich.  
Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd verwarf er alle weiteren Gedanken. Seine Neugierde hatte längst gesiegt und wenn er Antworten haben wollte, würde er der Rothaarigen wohl oder übel zu Sasuke folgen müssen. Dessen Schrei – und er war sich sicher, dass es Sasuke war, der geschrien hatte – hallte noch immer in seinen Ohren wieder.  
Er wollte Antworten und zwar sofort. Wieso kämpfte Sasuke gegen jemanden, der wie eines von Orochimarus missglückten Experimenten aussah, obwohl er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte? Sasuke hatte kränklich und viel zu dünn ausgesehen. Und wieso hatte er ihn nicht bemerkt? Er hatte seine Präsenz keinesfalls zu verstecken versucht und normalerweise bemerkte Sasuke ihn sofort. Normalerweise wäre er kopflos und völlig überstürzt auf ihn zugestürmt. Zumindest hatte er dies noch vor wenigen Jahren getan.  
Sasuke hatte sich in der Zeit vermutlich ziemlich verändert und Itachi war neugierig, was aus seinem kleinen Bruder geworden war. Immerhin lag ihr letztes Treffen beinahe fünf Jahre zurück.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen!
> 
> Leider ist dieses Kapitel etwas kürzer geraten, ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem!  
> Bei mir gibt es momentan einiges zu tun, ich fange ab nächster Woche eine neue Stelle an und bin, wie zu erwarten, gut aufgeregt.  
> Ich freue mich, von euch zu hören!
> 
> Bis dann,  
> Nanitsumi


	6. Flucht

Vor den Toren Konohas hatte sich eine kleine Gruppe versammelt. Stirnrunzelnd besah sich Suigetsu die Ninja, die ihn zu Sasuke begleiten und ihm helfen sollten. Die Hokage selbst stand zwar am Tor um sie zu verabschieden, doch würde sie nicht an dieser Mission teilnehmen. Stattdessen schickte sie ihre Schülerin Sakura, die, Tsunade zufolge, ebenso geeignet für die Aufgabe war, wie sie selbst. Natürlich ließ es sich auch Naruto nicht nehmen, seinen ehemals besten Freund wiederzusehen. Es wäre verschwendete Mühe gewesen, ihn davon abhalten zu wollen, sie zu begleiten. Daher kamen auch Kakashi und Yamato mit, ebenso wie Sai, der seit einigen Jahren schon Seite an Seite mit den anderen Kämpfte und ein guter Freund geworden ist.  
„Also gut, ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt“, sagte Tsunade und beäugte das Team mit einem eher besorgten Blick. Suigetsu traute sie noch immer nicht, doch wenn es stimmte, was er ihnen erzählt hatte, durften sie das nicht ignorieren. Zumal Naruto ihr sowieso keine andere Wahl gelassen hätte. Mit einem leisen Seufzen winkte sie ihnen zu und im nächsten Moment war der kleine Trupp bereits verschwunden.  
„Wenn das mal gutgeht …“ 

Erneut ließ Sasuke Chidori in seiner linken Hand aufleuchten, bevor er sich abstieß und die Attacke auf Kabutos Brust zusteuerte. Mitten im Sprung drehte sich der Silberhaarige um, wandte sich leicht zur Seite und erwartete Sasukes Chidori mit einem Grinsen. Dieser konnte nicht mehr stoppen und so traf er Kabuto zwar nicht durch dessen Brust, jedoch erwischte er seine Seite und riss ihm ein großes Loch, unterhalb der Rippen, in den Leib. Die restliche Energie des Angriffs wurde von dem massiven Felsen, vor dem Kabuto zum Stehen gekommen war, abgefangen, sodass dieser unter lautem Krachen entzweibrach. Gleichzeitig spürte Sasuke, wie sich das Juin langsam auf seiner Haut ausbreitete und im gleichen Moment durchzuckte ihn ein stechender Schmerz, ausgehend von dem Mal auf seinem Hals. Er schrie auf und wollte sich von Kabuto zurückziehen, doch dieser ließ ihn nicht. Schuppen hatten sich von seinem Körper gelöst und schlangen sich nun um Sasukes Arm, ließen ihn nicht mehr los, sondern breiteten sich weiter aus.  
Der Uchiha hatte schnell reagiert und die Ausbreitung des Juins soweit unterdrücken können, dass es sich langsam wieder zurückzog. Die Schmerzen hatten zwar nachgelassen, doch klangen immer noch nach und auch seinen Arm hatte er noch nicht befreien können. Stetig klettern die Schuppen weiter und ließen ihn nicht wieder los. Kabutos hämisches Lachen ertönte und er blickte Sasuke triumphierend entgegen.  
„Dass du dich am Ende doch so leicht überrumpeln lässt … ha, bald wird auch von dir nicht mehr viel übrig sein!”, spottete er und griff nach dem Kragen von Sasukes Oberteil, zog ihn näher an sich heran. „So kommt mein Meister schlussendlich doch noch an sein Ziel.”  
Sasuke ging nicht weiter auf diese Bemerkung ein, er hatte seine Kiefer aufeinander gepresst und konzentrierte sich. Im nächsten Augenblick breitete sich das Juin wieder auf seiner Haut aus und im gleichen Moment ließ er sein Chakra los. Zuckende Blitze umhüllte seinen gesamten Körper und somit auch Kabutos. Ein ohrenbetäubendes Zwitschern ertönte und Sasukes Chidori Nagashi brannte sich in Kabutos Haut. Der Yakushi schrie auf und sein Körper verkrampfte sich schlagartig.   
Obwohl er das Juin aktiviert hatte, spürte Sasuke dieses Mal keine Schmerzen. Kabuto hatte dank seines Chidoris nicht die Möglichkeit, sein eigenes Jutsu zu wirken, um Sasuke außer Gefecht zu setzen.  
Doch Zeit zur Freude blieb ihm nicht. Obwohl er seinen Arm nun von Kabuto befreien konnte, taumelte Sasuke erschöpft zurück und verlor den Halt. Er sackte zu Boden und atmete stoßweise. Ein Blick auf Kabuto verriet ihm allerdings, dass er noch immer in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Der Brillenträger blickte ihn mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen an und kam langsamen Schrittes auf den Uchiha zu.   
„Sasuke!“  
Als Karins Stimme ertönte hob Kabuto kurz den Kopf und seine Miene verfinsterte sich. Er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und blieb schließlich stehen. Nur kurz zögerte er, bevor er sich umwand und verschwand. Zurück blieb ein mehr als überraschter Sasuke. Noch immer außer Atmen drehte er sich in die Richtung, aus der er Karins Rufen vernommen hatte und sah die Rothaarige schon auf sich zu stürmen.   
„Hier, beiß mich!“, forderte sie ihn auf, nachdem sie neben ihm auf die Knie gefallen war und sich den Ärmel ihres Shirts hochgezogen hatte. Sie spürte genau, dass Sasukes Chakra aufgebraucht war und wollte ihm helfen, wie es nur ihr möglich war, doch Sasuke ignorierte seine Teamkollegin.  
Sein Blick haftete an dem Mann, der hinter Karin aus dem Unterholz getreten war. „Itachi.“

Sasukes Stimme klang schwach, zu schwach. Itachi musste sich zusammenreißen, damit ihm seine Verwunderung nicht anzusehen war. Zwar war es eine Weile her, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, doch dass dieser sich so stark verändern würde, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung war Sasuke stark und entschlossen gewesen, als könnte ihn nichts aus der Bahn werfen. Der Sasuke, der nun vor Itachi am Boden saß, sah ganz anders aus. Er war erschöpft und geschwächt, doch nicht wegen des Kampfes den er ausgetragen hatte. Sein Bruder hatte stark an Gewicht verloren und von den Muskeln, die einst seinen Körper geformt hatten, war kaum noch etwas zu erkennen. Sasukes Gesicht sah eingefallen aus und seine Augen zierten tiefe Ringe, die Itachi, trotz der langen Strähnen, die Teile des Gesichts verdeckten, nur zu gut erkennen konnte. Es erschreckte den älteren Uchiha zutiefst, seinen geliebten Bruder so zu sehen.  
Er machte nicht einmal Anstalten, aufzustehen und auf ihn zuzustürmen, wie er es sonst immer getan hatte. Stattdessen sah es so aus, als hätte er überhaupt nicht mehr nicht die Kraft, gar den Willen, aufzustehen. Sasuke sah lediglich zu Itachi hinüber, mit Überraschung und … Freude? … in den Augen. Doch wieso sich sein Bruder darüber freuen sollte, ihn zu sehen, war dem Älteren ein Rätsel. Wo war der Hass geblieben? Die Verachtung und Rachegelüste? Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich Itachi und bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Was hatte Sasukes Meinung über ihn geändert?

Die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Hochsicherheitstrakt von Konoha waren wirklich lächerlich. Während Kisame seelenruhig durch die geheimen Gänge unter den Steinköpfen wanderte, musste er immer wieder in sich hineingrinsen. Es war ein Leichtes gewesen, aus seiner Zelle auszubrechen, und die Wachen zu überwältigen war kaum der Rede wert. Die Hokage setzte viel zu viel Vertrauen in ihre schwachen Shinobi, nicht einmal sein Samehada hatten sie anständig bewachen können. Er war genau dort, wo er sein wollte und wie es aussah, würde sich ihm so schnell niemand in den Weg stellen. Das einzige, was er jetzt noch brauchte, war diese Schriftrolle.   
An der nächsten Weggabelung blieb Kisame stehen und sah sich um. Wo genau er besagte Schriftrolle finden sollte, war ihm jedoch schleierhaft. Pein hatte ihm ein paar Orte genannt, an denen sie aufbewahrt werden könnte, doch den Weg dorthin zu finden, war nicht ganz so einfach, wie sie sich das ausgemalt hatten.  
„Ich wusste, dass Tsunades Wachhunde dich nicht lange würden aufhalten können“, ertönte eine Stimme aus den Schatten.   
Kisame wandte sich langsam um, noch immer ein Grinsen auf den Lippen. Er hatte seinen Verfolger längst bemerkt und sich gefragt, wann sich dieser endlich zu erkennen geben würde. Doch er konnte nicht erkennen, wer sich zu ihm gesellt hatte, da der Fremde seine Identität im Schutz der Dunkelheit verschleierte. Lediglich eine Silhouette konnte der Hoshigaki ausmachen.   
„Und du bist …?“  
„Das tut nichts zur Sache.“  
Der Unbekannte warf dem Akatsuki etwas zu und zu seiner Überraschung sah Kisame, dass es die Schriftrolle war, auf die es sein Leader abgesehen hatte. Bevor er jedoch fragen konnte, wieso ihm ein Shinobi des Dorfes half und seine Heimat verriet, war dieser auch schon wieder verschwunden. Einen Moment verharrte Kisame, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und sich auf die Suche nach dem Ausgang begab. Der Fremde ersparte ihm wirklich einiges an Ärger, indem er ihm die Rolle überließ.

Mühsam und mit zitternden Beinen versuchte Sasuke, aufzustehen. Karin hielt ihm eine helfende Hand hin, doch Sasuke winkte ab. Itachi war hier, er stand tatsächlich vor ihm. Sasuke hatte ihm so viel zu sagen und so viele Fragen, die ihm seit über einem Jahr auf der Seele brannten. Aber wieso musste Karin hier sein? Merkte sie nicht, dass sie störte? Obwohl seine Freundin ihm lediglich helfen wollte, konnte Sasuke sich im Moment nicht über ihre Anwesenheit freuen. Zu lange hatte er darauf gewartet, seinen Bruder endlich wiederzusehen.   
Karin sagte kein Wort, als Sasuke langsam auf Itachi zuging, doch ihr entging das Zittern seiner Muskeln nicht. Sasuke war viel zu schwach aber auch zu stolz, um vor Itachi ihre Hilfe anzunehmen. Sie seufzte innerlich und warf ihrem Teamkameraden lediglich einen besorgten Blick zu. Itachi war nicht dumm, er musste längst bemerkt haben, dass mit Sasuke etwas nicht stimmte und er sich alleine kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte und dennoch schien Sasuke wild entschlossen, seine über Jahre mühsam aufgebaute Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.   
Er war gerade einmal drei Schritte gegangen, als Sasukes Beine unter ihm nachgaben. Innerlich fluchend und sich selbst tadelnd, sah er sich schon vornüber auf dem Boden liegen. Bevor er jedoch unsanft aufkam umfassten ihn zwei starke Arme und Sasukes Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, als er sich an Itachi gedrückt wiederfand.  
Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort und lediglich das Zwitschern vereinzelter Vögel füllte die Stille. Sasukes Wangen färbten sich rot, jedoch ließ er sich protestlos von Itachi auf dessen Arme heben. Ohne weitere Erklärungen lief dieser schließlich los und achtete nicht auf Karins verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. Die Rothaarige und ihr Doppelgänger, den noch immer bewusstlosen Jūgo zwischen sich, folgten den Brüdern in einigen Metern Entfernung.

Ein Lautes Knallen erschütterte Konoha und Gesteinsbrocken flogen durch die Luft. Panisch flüchteten die Bewohner des Dorfes vor der Quelle der Explosion und brachten sich und ihre Liebsten in Sicherheit. Die Shinobi dagegen liefen geradewegs auf den aufsteigenden Rauch zu, doch ein aufkommender Windhauch stieß sie zurück. Was einst den Eingang zu den unterirdischen Tunneln markiert hatte, lag in Staub und Asche und aus den Trümmern stieg ein weißes, vogelähnliches Wesen hervor.   
Ohne weiter Zeit zu vergeuden erhob sich der weiße Tonvogel in die Lüfte und sauste davon, ließ die Konoha Shinobi verwirrt und tatenlos zusehend hinter sich. Tsunade stand am Fenster ihres Büros und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Natürlich hatten sie nicht einfach so einmal Glück haben können, die Akatsuki hatte sie überlistet und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie Naruto erlaubt, nach Sasuke zu sehen. Die Hokage unterdrückte die Aufkommende Sorge, wandte sich vom Fenster ab und verließ ihr Büro. Zuerst würde sie sich um die Verletzten kümmern, alles andere musste warten.

Beinahe eineinhalb Stunden waren vergangen, seit Sasuke und Karin auf Itachi gestoßen waren und noch immer hatte keiner der Brüder auch nur ein einziges Wort verloren. Wohin Itachi sie führte, konnte Sasuke nicht sagen, er wusste nur, dass er seinem Bruder vertraute und ganz gleich, was in den nächsten Stunden passieren mochte, er war endlich bei ihm. Endlich konnte er ihm alles, was ihm seit Jahren auf der Seele lag, sagen und vielleicht würden sie die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen lassen können.   
„Wir sind bald da“, unterbrach der ältere Uchiha schließlich die Stille und Sasuke nickte stumm.  
Obwohl ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlug und er Angst hatte, Itachi könne es längst bemerkt haben, wollte Sasuke nicht, dass sie dort ankamen, wo auch immer sein Bruder sie hinführte. Denn dann würde er ihn loslassen und nach Antworten verlangen, die Sasuke ihm nicht geben konnte. Er schloss die Augen und sog den allzu vertrauten Geruch Itachis auf. Es tat so gut, wieder bei ihm zu sein und seine Nähe zu spüren. Es tat so gut, dass Sasuke befürchtete, es könne alles nur ein Traum sein und wenn er aufwachte, wäre Itachi fort. Doch es war kein Traum und obwohl sie nicht miteinander sprachen, so gab Itachis fester Griff Sasuke ein Gefühl von Sicherheit. Nein, dieses Mal würde keiner von ihnen den anderen einfach zurücklassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen,
> 
> ich wollte das hier eigentlich etwas früher gepostet haben, allerdings habe ich vor zwei Wochen einen neuen Job angefangen und bin dort doch ziemlich eingespannt. Das ewige hin- und herpendeln ist leider auch eher zeitfressend aber sei es so. Über Rückmeldung, wie euch das Kapitel und die Story bisher gefallen haben würde ich mich sehr freuen, Kapitel 7 ist bereits in Arbeit.
> 
> Cheers  
> Nanitsumi


	7. Ruhe

„Also, was soll das Ganze?“, knurrte Itachi, während er Sasuke eine heiße Tasse Tee in die Hand drückte und sich wenige Meter entfernt in den Sessel fallen ließ. Er hatte Sasuke und seine Kameradin – Freundin? – zu einer nicht allzu kleinen aber überschaubaren und abgelegenen Hütte geführt, die er von Zeit zu Zeit sein Heim nannte. Niemals verirrte sich jemand hierher und Itachi zog sich immer an diesen Ort zurück, wenn er Ruhe brauchte.  
Er hatte Karin erlaubt ihren bewusstlosen Freund ins erste Stockwerk zu bringen. Dort gab es ein Gästezimmer, in dem sich Jūgo erholen konnte. Derweilen hatte er Sasuke auf der Couch in seinem Wohnzimmer abgesetzt und ihm eine Decke zugeworfen, während er die übrige Glut im Kamin angestachelt hatte.   
Nun saß sein kleiner Bruder also beim Mörder seiner Familie im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch, wurde versorgt und sah so unbeschwert aus, dass Itachi es nicht glauben würde, hätte er es nicht selbst gesehen. Und Sasuke lachte. Es war ein ehrliches und belustigtes Lachen, eindeutig gegen ihn gerichtet und der ältere Uchiha fragte sich was zur Hölle mit seinem rachebesessenen Bruder passiert sein musste.  
„Soll das dein Ernst sein?“, fragte Sasuke kopfschüttelnd und legte seine Hände um die wärmende Tasse. Seit einer schieren Ewigkeit hatte er sich ausgemalt, wie ihr Wiedersehen wohl aussehen würde und den ganzen Weg hierher, den Itachi ihn getragen hatte, hatten Sasukes Gedanken unaufhörlich darum gekreist, wie er ein vernünftiges Gespräch mit seinem Bruder beginnen könnte. Dass er ihm so offen ins Gesicht lachen würde, war dabei nicht geplant gewesen und zu Sasukes Verwunderung schüchterte ihn Itachis angefressener Gesichtsausdruck nicht ein, sondern bewirkte das genaue Gegenteil. Er hatte sich lange nicht so leicht gefühlt.  
Eine Weile saßen sie einander schweigend gegenüber, bevor Sasuke das Wort ergriff. „Ich denke, du meinst die Tatsache, dass ich nicht brüllend auf dich losstürme und dir Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfe?“  
Itachi nickte daraufhin etwas zurückhaltend, was Sasuke ein Lächeln entlockte, das jedoch in keiner Weise fröhlich wirkte, eher melancholisch, traurig.   
„Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich erwachsen geworden bin.“ Er gluckste. Natürlich hatte er das vor fünf Jahren auch schon von sich behauptet, aber sei es drum. Mittlerweile war er 19 Jahre alt und würde vermutlich auch nicht viel älter werden. „Ich bin nicht mehr – … ich möchte nicht mehr wütend auf dich sein“, korrigierte er sich und sah zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der ihn eindringlich musterte.   
Als Itachi zu sprechen ansetzte, unterbrach Sasuke ihn, denn er wusste genau, was der Ältere hatte sagen wollen. „Spar dir die Farce! Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du unseren Clan nicht getötet hast, um deine Macht zu testen und ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hasst. Und ich hasse dich nicht.“  
Für einen Moment hielt Itachi seine Maske aufrecht. Die Rolle des bösen großen Bruders, der den Hass in dem Jüngeren anstachelte und ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte. Aber er konnte es nicht länger. Sasukes wissender Blick ruhte auf ihm und Itachi war es leid, er war es so leid diese Rolle zu spielen und mit einem Leben in Einsamkeit gestraft zu sein.   
Seine Schultern entspannten sich ein wenig und er seufzte leise. Es hatte keinen Zweck, sich und Sasuke weiterhin etwas vorzulügen. Sein kleiner Bruder wirkte entschlossen, Itachi diesmal nicht mit einer weiteren Lüge davonkommen zu lassen. Obwohl er abgemagert und ausgezehrt vor ihm saß, sah er keineswegs so schwach aus wie noch vorhin im Wald. Entschlossenheit spiegelte sich in seinen Augen und Itachi wusste, dass es dieses Mal kein Zurück gab.  
„Was willst du wissen?“  
„Warum hast du mich nicht mitgenommen?“  
Damit hatte Itachi nicht gerechnet. Die Überraschung muss ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben standen, denn erneut umspielte ein trauriges Lächeln Sasukes Lippen.   
„Ich hab mich immer bloß gefragt, wieso du mich allein gelassen hast“, sagte er und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis Sasuke sich selbst hatte eingestehen können, wieso er so sauer auf seinen Bruder war, selbst nachdem er die Wahrheit über den Untergang ihres Clans herausgefunden hatte. Itachi war alles für ihn gewesen, er hatte ihn angehimmelt, hatte so werden wollen wie sein großer Bruder und er war sich sicher gewesen, dass auch Itachi ihn bei sich haben wollte, dass er seinen kleinen Bruder ebenso liebte wie er ihn. Doch dann war er gegangen und hatte Sasuke zurückgelassen.   
Sasuke stellte die Teetasse beiseite und sah auffordernd zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der seltsam verloren auf dem Sessel saß und ihn einfach nur anstarren konnte. Nie im Leben hätte er erwartet, dass das der Grund war, wieso sein Bruder ihn so sehr gehasst hat. Itachi hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, die Bande zwischen ihnen zu zertrennen und hier saßen sie nun und er hatte keine Antwort parat. Er wusste, wieso er Sasuke nicht mitgenommen hatte: Weil er ihn schützen und ihm ein normales Leben ermöglichen wollte. Aber er wusste auch, dass Sasuke diese Antwort nicht hören wollte.   
„Sasuke, ich –“  
Der Hustenanfall seines Bruders unterbrach Itachi. Es war ein trockener und kratzender Husten und das Blut in seiner Hand konnte Sasuke vor Itachi nicht verbergen. Er holte einen feuchten Lappen, setzte sich neben Sasuke und wischte seine Hand sauber.  
„Wirst du mir verraten, was mit dir los ist?“  
Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau …“, gab er schließlich zu und senkte den Blick. Zwar hatte er eine ungefähre Ahnung von dem, was mit ihm los war, doch beweisen oder gar etwas daran ändern konnte er nicht. Er bezweifelte, dass Itachi sich mit dieser Antwort lange zufriedengeben würde, aber für den Moment wollte er nicht darüber sprechen. Er brauchte Ruhe und sehnte sich nach Itachis Nähe. Sasuke würde nichts lieber tun als sich seinem Bruder in die Arme zu werfen und sich die nächsten zwei Tage nicht von der Stelle zu rühren. Er war unglaublich müde und erschöpft und bei Itachi hatte er sich immer schon sicher und geborgen gefühlt, als würde ihm niemand ein Haar krümmen können, wenn er bei ihm war.  
Sasuke bemerkte nicht, dass Itachi sich erhoben und den Lappen beiseitegelegt hatte. Ebenso wenig, dass sein Bruder in nun erneut auf die Arme hob und die Treppe hinauftrug. Am Ende des Ganges im ersten Stock betrat Itachi sein Schlafzimmer und legte seinen Bruder vorsichtig auf seinem Bett ab. Als er sich jedoch aufrichtete und das Zimmer wieder verlassen wollte, hielt ihn Sasukes Hand auf, die sich in seinen Ärmel krallte. Der Jüngere war schon halb eingeschlafen und dennoch wollte er Itachi nicht loslassen. Dieser beugte sich vor und strich Sasuke über die Wange.   
„Ich bin gleich wieder da, versprochen“, flüsterte er und tatsächlich ließ ihn der Jüngere daraufhin wieder los. 

Auf dem Flur traf Itachi auf Karin und gemeinsam gingen sie hinunter in die Küche.  
„Hat er schon gekrampft?“, fragte die Rothaarige, während sie sich auf einen der Stühle setzte und ihrem Gastgeber beim Tee Zubereiten zusah.  
Itachi zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe, was in der Sprache der Uchiha-Eisklotz-Mimik totaler Überraschung und Ahnungslosigkeit glich. Karin kannte Sasuke lange genug, um von Itachis Reaktion auf seine unausgesprochene Frage schließen zu können.   
„Die elektrischen Stöße, die das Chidori durch Sasukes Körper schickt, bringen leider gewisse Nebenwirkungen mit sich“, erklärte sie beiläufig. „Je nachdem, welches Chidori er benutzt und in welchem Ausmaß, sind die Nachwirkung mehr oder weniger heftig.“  
Itachi nickt zum Zeichen, dass er verstanden hatte, zeigte ansonsten jedoch keine Reaktion.   
_Typisch Uchiha_ , dachte Karin und seufzte innerlich.   
Die nächsten Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend. Als das Wasser endlich kochte, reichte Itachi zwei Tassen an Karin, während er nach zwei weiteren griff und diese hinauf zu Sasuke brachte. Hätte Karin ihn nicht vorgewarnt, hätte Itachi die Tassen vermutlich fallen gelassen, als er seinen Bruder schweißüberströmt und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zuckend auf dem Bett vorfand. Sasuke hatte die Hände ins Laken gekrallt und ein unterdrücktes Knurren entrang seiner Kehle, während Itachi die Tassen beiseite Stellte und sich neben dem Jüngeren auf die Bettkannte setzte.   
Vorsichtig wischte er ihm eine der dunklen Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und strich ihm anschließend beruhigend über die Wange. Sasuke entspannte sich ein wenig, nur um von der nächsten Krampfwelle heimgesucht zu werden. Er bog den Rücken durch und drehte seinen Kopf mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zur Seite; diesmal verließ kein Laut seine Lippen. Obwohl ihm die Schmerzen schlimmer vorkamen als sonst, ließ er es über sich ergehen und konzentrierte sich einzig auf Itachis Anwesenheit.   
Nach ein paar Minuten spürte Sasuke, dass die Schmerzen nachließen und sich seine Muskeln wieder lockerten. Langsam öffnete er die Augen und versuchte seinen viel zu schnellen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mit Itachis Hilfe setzte er sich schließlich wieder auf und hatte kurz darauf erneut eine Tasse heißen Tees in der Hand. Die wohltuende Wärme beruhigte seinen kratzenden Hals und Sasuke wurde zunehmend ruhiger und schläfriger, sodass ihm Itachi die Tasse aus der Hand nahm, bevor er sie austrinken konnte, und auf dem Nachttisch abstellte.   
Sasuke lehnte sich zurück in die Kissen und obwohl Itachi gleich zwei Decken über ihm ausgebreitet hatte, spürte er bereits, wie ihm die Kälte in die Glieder kroch. Sasuke sehnte sich nach etwas Wärme und … und nach Itachi. Er konnte es nicht leugnen und zu seiner Überraschung schien es seinem Bruder ähnlich zu gehen. Wortlos kam er der unausgesprochenen Bitte im Blick Sasukes nach und legte sich zu ihm. Itachi zog Sasuke zu sich in den Arm und drückte den Jüngeren an sich, wärmte ihn mit seinem Körper.   
Obwohl ihm das Herz nun bis zum Hals schlug spürte Sasuke, wie ihn die Müdigkeit allmählich übermannte und so gab er sich ihr hin, schloss seine Augen und schmiegte sich an Itachi. Er musste ihn nicht erst fragen, Sasuke wusste, dass Itachi da sein würde, wenn er wieder aufwachte. Dieses Mal würde er ihn nicht verlassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo zusammen!  
> Die Geschichte geht langsam voran und ich muss zugeben, dass mir etwas die Motivation fehlt. Ich habe in letzter Zeit unglaubliche viele gute Attack on Titan Fanfictions gelesen und das noch auf Englisch, sodass ich mich eigentlich lieber auf ein neues Projekt dahingehend stürzen möchte, das werde ich wohl aber nebenbei machen. Ich kann diese Geschichte nicht unbeendet stehen lassen, daher werde ich sie weiterhin aktualisieren, es fehlen nämlich noch einige Kapitel!  
> Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass es euch in anbetracht der aktuellen Lage gut geht und ihr auf euch aufpasst!  
> Kommentare und Anregungen sind wie immer gern gesehen. :)
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Nanitsumi


End file.
